farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
YouTube Rewind
YouTube Rewind is a series that has been created by YouTube and Portal A Interactive and only have been posted on YouTube Spotlight. History 2010 YouTube Rewind was released in 2010. The oldest of all YouTube Rewinds. Despite its unpopular views, YouTube Rewind 2010 is still better than in 2018. Also known to be as "YouTube Top 10 Videos Of 2010". This is when YouTube had to make Annoying Orange juicier. This is probably like a Top 10 Videos that YouTube has uploaded, no Pewdiepie reference because he's not a most subscribed YouTube Star at that time, NigaHiga is the most subscribed YouTube Star in 2010, and Smosh is the very first most subscribed YouTuber in 2006-2013 but likely to got dethroned, and enter the most subscribed, and got surpassed its subscribers again, and repeatedly enter the most subscribed. Before he was only beaten up by Pewdiepie: 2011 YouTube Rewind 2011, also known as "Top 10 Rebecca Black's YouTube Friday" is a kinda has a decent ratio of the likes and dislikes. The likes are from people who loved YouTube Rewind. The dislikes are from Rebecca Blacks' hater because she made a shitty song version A fucking song from Rebecca Black is this: Kinda cringe, right? Welp, don't try it at very, sleepy night or Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber will come up to your house and kidnap you. Well, at least for the Annoying Orange. They have the guts to make it better: of Justin Bieber's video, "Friday". 2012 The rewind has risen to YouTube. With some fucking pop music of Gangnam Style. Halo games and even Minecraft games being introduced in YouTube Rewind. This is the beginning of the golden age of YouTube. Why there's some good astronaut cried about the random floors getting exploded? Oh, that's some creepers fucking the floor for no valid reason. 2018 YouTube Rewind 2018 is the worst and even the most disliked of all rewinds, more dislikes than the old most disliked "Baby" made by Justin Bieber, and even worse than the YouTube Rewind 2017, here is the video of YouTube Rewind 2018: This video is unavailable by YouTube for being this one hatred by many people, with a dislike within' at least more than 15 million dislikes for following this reason: * No MrBeast Reference * No PewDiePie vs T-Series Reference * No Logan Paul Dead Body Reference * No Logan Paul vs KSI Reference * No Ugandan Knuckle Reference * No TikTok and I'm Already Tracer Reference * No Jake Paul vs Deji Reference * No Thanos Snap Reference * No God's Plan and Sad Music Reference * No Vsauce Reference * No Stephen Hawking Reference * No Stan Lee/Stan the Man Reference * No Avicii Reference * No Stefán Karl Stefánsson Reference * No Stephen Hillenburg Reference * No HowToBasic Face Reveal Reference * No Elon Musk Reference(Although "Starman" References has been brought in YouTube Rewind.) * No Orange shirt kid doing Orange Justice Reference * No Tide Pods Reference * No Donald Glover Reference * No Ben Shapiro Reference * No PUBG Reference * And lastly, No PewDiePie Reference Now, this is a YouTube Rewind 2018 video:= |-|But not only that, FlyingKitty, Grandayy, and Dolan Dark made the best version of the YouTube Rewind 2018 video:= |-| A thing made by schmoyoho= 2019 A complete mess and completely boring YouTube like poorly executed from the nostalgic YouTube 2010. Whereas this fucking video with just shitty video clips. Good thing its output doesn't have bullshits and cringes over there. Category:YouTube Category:Rewind Category:YouTube Rewind